The Woman Behind the Scenes
by Yume Takamiya
Summary: Sequel to Misery. A foreign exchange student finds herself face to face with the man of her dreams. She's hopelessly, unconditionally in love but she's not sure if he returns it. And it looks like his best friend might get in the way too... OC
1. The Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis nor any of its lovable characters. If I did, I'd be spending my time swimming in royalties :P

* * *

><p>A lot of people don't know this but I'm the woman behind Kabaji. Literally.<p>

His 6 foot build easily covers my small body; most people fail to see me since I find myself always trailing right behind him like an obedient puppy. But I could care any less. I could exist as his shadow and I would be content as long as the sun enabled me to exist beside him. All that mattered was that I was with him finally.

There are a lot of things people don't know about my Moo-chan: and the fact that I call him Moo-chan is one of them. He doesn't even know I christened him with such a ridiculously adorable nickname. In front of the world, everyone knew I called him Kabaji senpai. But when school is over and night falls, I satisfy myself with composing sweet nothings for him on my phone, saving them in my Drafts folder since I never had the guts to actually send them.

One thing that people don't know about him is that he can be patient, strong-willed, focused and extremely kind. Imagine his big hands carefully weaving wood together through a narrow neck of a bottle to build a miniature ship; a monumental task that could take weeks and requires nothing more than your absolute attention. Lesser men would have given up but not my Moo-chan—it's his freaking hobby.

People may think that he's a monster for his uncanny talent for mimicry, but many don't know that his technique stems not only from his simplemindedness. It takes focus, determination and a strong will to pull it off

* * *

><p>Kantou regionals.<p>

Munehiro Kabaji had just finished his game with Takashi Kawamura; it was declared a "no game" much to everyone's dismay and worry. The match was definitely one to remember, not just because of the Hadokyu showdown but also since it was the first time that both participants gave up and were promptly whisked away to the nearest hospital due to the injuries that they suffered during the match.

Breaking the relative peace and quiet was the sound of rapid footfalls echoing in the hallway, coming closer and closer to the room where one Kabaji Munehiro was occupying, his hand injury being tended to by a physician.

The door slid open. Standing just outside with an instrument case slung over her shoulder in her worn black jeans, dirty brown canvas shoes and tank top and jacket was that girl, with her windswept long hair, half-open mouth and wild, panicked eyes. He wondered why she wasn't in her school uniform like the others who attended the match. She was panting from exertion, beads of sweat forming on her temple as her gaze went from him to the doctor and back again.

"Sensei, is Kabaji-senpai gonna be okay?"

"His bones are fine. No permanent damage to the muscle but his arm needs rest." The doctor stood and excused himself since he had already tended to Kabaji and had just finished reprimanding him for his recklessness.

She bowed to the doctor but when the door closed and silence reigned, she realized that she was alone with him. The room shrank around him, his stature and seemingly occupying every inch of it. Her heart pounded as all her senses were assaulted by his mere presence. Kabaji watched her: her wire glasses almost hid almond eyes the color of chestnut directed at the floor while she shyly brushed an imaginary wisp of ebony hair behind her ear. Her cheeks were suddenly tinted with the gentlest pink, accented by the mocha color of her skin.

He wasn't surprised that she came. He knew she would since she had always been there. Unknown to her, he had been watching. Observing since day one. At first, he had assumed that she was after Atobe just like other girls; but he quickly noticed that she was still there even when the King was gone. He was simpleminded yes, but he wasn't stupid. The only problem was he had no experience with this sort of thing: no woman, save for his sister and mother, had shown the least bit interest in him. He didn't know what to say, so he did the next best thing: he let her follow him, introducing himself to her bit by bit. He let her gather data on him—even that was a first. The data man of Seigaku never bothered with him: his Copy Technique renders all tennis data useless.

Because of Atobe, he finally was able to confirm her interest in him. And that made him feel a bit happy.

Kabaji, who only had Atobe and tennis, felt his world grow a bit.

* * *

><p>Few people know that Moo-chan loves pizza and beef rice. I tried learning how to prepare these two dishes despite my innate non-existing talent in cooking, all for the sake of presenting him with a lunch box that I know he will enjoy. Unfortunately, that would probably tag me as a psycho and might force Atobe-san to file a restraining order against me.<p>

That day, when Atobe-san heartlessly ripped my journal from my bare hands and exposed the secrets it held to all the regulars, he stared at me with those intense, soulful eyes and said nothing. He gave nothing to indicate that he accepted me—but he didn't scorn me either. For the entire time, he just stared at me, seeing me for the first time I guess. I could remember nothing else except for the pounding in my ears and the sensation I felt while my whole body was on fire. On a lesser note, Atobe-san never spoke to me afterwards. He never even looked my way.

But him—oh him—he saw me. I knew he followed my movements with his gaze.

* * *

><p>"There she is again." Gakuto hid his smirk behind his glass as they saw the only girl blind enough to go and stalk the 'Copy Monster' enter the cafeteria with her lunch box. "Hey Kabaji, your psycho girlfriend is here."<p>

"She's a freshman, a transfer student from another country. I'm willing to bet her country has a very different standard when it comes to attractive men." Oshitari took a sip from his tea cup.

Chotarou, on the other hand, was ecstatic. "Come on, don't be mean. They look cute together if you think about it. Ne, Kabaji-kun, I never knew you had it in you!" he patted the massive 2nd year playfully on the shoulder. "I'm so happy for you—are you going to go out with her?"

Atobe looked up casually to check Kabaji's reaction when he noticed that his friend was staring at an actual something—the freshman.

He couldn't help but raise his brow as an alien feeling crept in his chest.

The freshman had settled herself on one of the corner tables. She glanced up and sported an adorable blush, seeing that Kabaji was staring at her with nary a reaction on his face. When she looked up, a group of seniors were sneering at her as they dumped their plates on the table.

"Move it—this table is ours."

She looked up at them coolly, fighting the very primal urge to grab their hair and shave them using the butter knife.

"What, are you going to fight back against your senpais, _freshman_?"

One of them dumped a glass of water in her bento box; the egg, umeboshi, rice and nori swam around, forming a disgusting muck that looked unfit for consumption. At the Hyoutei Regulars table, one could her Gakuto chanting 'bitch fight' in the background.

Fisting her hands, the foreign freshman stood abruptly, looking like she was about to throw down some holy punishment on them. But instead, she took her box and sauntered near the three.

"Why no, senpai-tachi. Heaven help me if I stooped down your level." She flipped her hair and walked out with her back straight and chin held high; she was walking out of there with her dignity intact or die trying.

"That was close." Choutarou sighed. Atobe was about to dismiss the entire incident when Kabaji suddenly stood.

Even Atobe could not find the right words to form the burning question at the tip of his tongue: what was Kabaji doing?

Taking his plate and utensils with him, he went out of the cafeteria and left his table with his comrades' jaws on the floor, mouth agape and in disbelief.

Jiro suddenly snorted awake and looked around, then yawning while stretching his arms. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

><p>The freshman dumped the contents of her bento in the trash and sat on a nearby bench, looking mournfully at the empty Hello Kitty lunch box.<p>

"Now what?" she murmured, staring at the box, half hoping that food will materialize if she paid attention to it long enough despite her brain telling her to quit being an idiot.

She had enough coins to buy a soda but she couldn't possibly afford the freaking French food at the cafeteria. Unwilling to borrow money and incur any debt, she opted to just get through the day and then just eat at her apartment—not as if she had never done it before but she knew it was going to be hard. Japanese language was the next class after all and she absolutely sucked at Kanji.

The decision had steeled in her mind when a sudden shadow covered her. Blinking, she looked up and had the breath knocked right out of her as her eyes met his innocent ones.

Like a fish suddenly drowning in water, her mouth opened and closed, unsure of what to say while her brain grasped at straws. She knew he must think that she was mentally unfit—she did the very same thing during that time in the hospital, leaving without saying word. This time though, she'll do it right. What was the best way to break the ice? Smile? Flip her hair while batting her eyelashes and crossing her legs in hopes of him seeing a bit of leg action? Will she drop him a witty one liner? Yeah, she'll do that.

"H-Hi." She lamely told him, smiling helplessly.

Kabaji just stared—and held out the plate full of food. The freshman felt her mouth water and her stomach churn while her sight became blurry as something clenched at her heart. He definitely saw her shame earlier, and it didn't help that his kindness touched her—the tears threatened to fall.

"Y-You don't want it?" she asked, almost choking on her question as Kabaji sat beside her and placed the plate on her lap.

"I don't like French food." Came the rumbling response, a baritone that tickled her bones and made her melt on the inside.

"I know. You like pizza and beef rice, right?" she smiled up at him but froze and blushed as she realized three things all at once: he spoke to her for the very first time, they were closer to each other than they had ever been and that she just nailed her own coffin shut by sounding just like stalker psycho.

She looked away and quietly ate, failing to see Kabaji's face slowly sport a delicate blush of its own.

In the distance, one Keigo Atobe watched them, the shadows of the trees forming the perfect camouflage for him; his arms crossed against his chest casually. Yet his eyes were far from casual: they were cold, piercing and calculating as they watched their chestnut-eyed prey.

A/N:

Reviews are very welcome! Thanks to Freyjacartagena and Walakongkwenta for inspiring me to finally write POT fics hehe.

I is lab Kabaji :3


	2. The Revelation

Footsteps. There was someone behind her.

The freshman stole a glance behind her, the sound of her _uwabaki_ echoing in the empty hallway during the school's after hours. Standing right behind her was none other than the King himself, Keigo Atobe. And he did not look happy.

"Follow me." He curtly told her as he turned on his heels with nary a glance, knowing that she had no choice but to do what he ordered her to. The freshman held her violin case close to her as she did as he said—she was going to go to the courts any way after wrapping up her after school club activities. She had become a semi-permanent fixture during practice much like the other fan girls. But in her case, she only cheered for the one whom no girl would cheer for. But to be asked by the great Keigo Atobe himself—this was serious.

He led her to the courts—it was no surprise that there were no fans fawning over them yet. It was still too early. Atobe then turned, smirked at her and placed a hand on his face. "Now then, I think it's time we quit playing games."

The freshman was instantly on guard; she knew what he was trying to do. She thought that his Insight was limited to finding the weaknesses of his opponents in tennis; she was unsure if he could use it outside the courts.

"What exactly are you trying to say, Atobe-senpai?"

He chuckled, his voice low and throaty; in any other situation, it would have been able to melt any estrogen-based creature within hearing range. But facing him, she knew that it was laced with something else.

"That violin case you're carrying around—you play yes?"

The freshman just nodded, unsure where the conversation was going. Her palms were sweaty as she swallowed some bile forming in her mouth; her heart beat faster as she saw the regulars approach.

"Oi, Atobe, what are you doing?" Oshitari asked as Gakuto smirked and pointed.

"Hey, it's Kabaji's stalker!"

Choutarou frowned and looked disapprovingly at Gakuto. "Hey, don't be rude."

"Don't mind her. Ore-sama intends to wrap this up quickly." Atobe just placed his hands in his pockets, satisfied with what he saw in her it seemed.

"That violin is the only reason why you're still here. You're one of the few who qualified for a music scholarship. It must be tough since the requirement is nothing less than getting first place in contests. Obviously, money is such a big issue—after all, you wouldn't be tutoring English part-time your meager allowance is enough."

"I don't see how this has anything to do with you, Atobe-_senpai_." The freshman spat the last word out.

"Your attention should be focused on winning those contests—what eludes me is that you still find time to stalk Kabaji."

"What I do with my life has nothing to do with you. So what if I follow him around?"

"You're stepping in my territory. And I abhor thieves."

"What territory—you're nothing without him, senpai. You wouldn't have been able to defeat those guys at street tennis if it weren't for him! He single-handedly defeated every one of them!"

Atobe was now openly glaring. "Are you questioning my abilities? You should know your place, stalker."

"Who's stalking who now, I wonder? And I know my place—it's with him."

The tension in the air was so thick that Shishido could imagine taking a knife and cutting it like butter. "Err, Atobe, we should start practice-"

"Be quiet, Shishido." Atobe lifted his chin ever so slightly, exuding superiority to intimidate her into keeping quiet, failing to see Kabaji enter the court behind him. "Kabaji has no money. His father is an office worker. You will get nothing from him, no matter how much you follow him around. If the goal was to get close to me, then I could give you the amount you need if that's what it will take for you to leave him alone."

The freshman visibly trembled in her shoes, her hands fisting at her side to prevent herself from doing anything to the King of Hyoutei Gakuen. Oshitari, for a moment, was worried that she might draw blood with the way her nails dug deep into the palm of her hand.

"I know your type—you use your charms to sidle up to the rich and powerful, pretending just so you could get them to help you. Kabaji is innocent and simpleminded, so he's an easy prey for you-"

Time suddenly stopped. It was as fast as a whip-crack—and sounded like one too. In a rage that rendered all logical sense mute, the freshman had thrown her hand across his face and gave him a slap that resounded through Hyoutei's tennis courts, with around 200 or so wide-eyed witnesses, most of them no doubt waiting for the clouds to part and lightning to strike her where she stood for committing such blasphemy.

Atobe was in shock, his mouth half open and eyes glazed over as it stared at nothing. A red mark had appeared on his as his brain still processed what the hell just happened.

All the Hyoutei Regulars stared, unsure of how to react—even Jiro was wide awake and Hiyoshi's full attention was actually focused on the situation in front of them. No one dared breathe nor made any sudden sounds.

Only one dared move.

Kabaji was behind her, holding her wrist as she attempted to hit Atobe a second time. Before the spell broke, he dragged her away from the courts despite her protests, away from Atobe's impending wrath.

When they were at a considerable distance, the freshman pulled her hand away from his grip; he loosened his hold to let her do as she pleased and turned to face her. Calm, quiet eyes faced her raging ones.

* * *

><p>I was tired. I had just been exposed, humiliated and accused in front of everyone. I was completely and utterly alone. I hated feeling so helpless. Despite myself, I felt the urge to scream to empty all the pain in my heart—I knew I was going to regret it but Moo-chan was the one in front of me. I had to let it out.<p>

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN FRIENDS WITH HIM? I DON'T LIKE HIM—HE'S A POMPOUS, INSENSITIVE, JERK OF A DIVA! He doesn't know how hard I work my ass off just so I could stay in this fucking school, let alone in this country! I have no real friends, everybody thinks the worse of me and you don't even know my name!"

I took a deep breath to put a leash, or at least, a semblance of control on my emotions and my breaking heart. Like a dam that had burst, my tears were a continuous rain, the cold water burning an icy path through my dry cheeks. Atobe had succeeded in shattering whatever illusion of strength I had left in me. I was at my breaking point—there was no one to catch me. Then he uttered a single word, a soft whisper that only the two of us could hear:

"Elena."


	3. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. If I did, I'd be very rich and happy

Silence reigned over the locker room of the Hyotei Gakuen Tennis Club as practice ended for that day. The usual chit chat and good natured name-calling was all but nonexistent, since not one soul wanted to be the first to disperse the thick air that threatened to choke them. Especially if the one causing the tension was none other than Keigo Atobe himself.

There was a storm brewing in his eyes, glaring at an imaginary object that seemed to irritate him more and more as he held a large ice pack, bigger than his head, to his face.

Gakuto, for once, shut his mouth and felt that he was walking on a tightrope as every muscle in his body tensed, feeling every twitch that Atobe unconsciously made. Jiro was unusually wide-awake; he found that he was unable to sleep since he jumped every time someone made a sound.

Having had enough, Shishido sighed. "Come on Atobe, it wasn't that bad. Aside from the regulars and around 200 members, no one else saw it."

"Actually, it's 212." Oshitari corrected. Choutarou held a finger to his lips and shushed the tensai. "Don't make it worse."

Hiyoshi tried to act indifferently but no one was fooled; especially when he forgot to take his towel with him to the showers. Gakuto smirked at Hiyoshi—and promptly jumped when his phone sounded off. With a curse, he whipped it out of his bag and checked the message. "Eeeeh? Yuushi, come here!"

"What is it Gakuto?

He placed an arm around Oshitari, gave the King a quick glance and whispered; it wasn't exactly a whisper though since everyone in the quiet room could hear it despite his best efforts. "Some of our members saw Kabaji and THAT girl at Wac Donalds!"

"Your voice is too loud, Gakuto—"

"Is there such a place?"

Oshitari felt his hairs stand on end as he realized that Atobe had fixed his cold stare at the back of his head. Everyone froze—any quick movement might set him off.

"Y-Yes, Atobe. Actually, it's a popular fast food joint for the masses. They mostly serve burgers—"

Atobe suddenly stood, cutting Oshitari off. There was something in his eyes, a fire, a light, an idea forming. "Ore-sama is in the mood for commoner food. Come!" he snapped his fingers.

* * *

><p>Elena had a gentle blush on her cheeks as she stared at the tray between her and Kabaji. "A-Are you sure that this is fine, Kabaji-senpai? We can eat someplace else if you'd like—"<p>

Kabaji grunted and took a cheeseburger from the tray. He took a bite after unwrapping it, quietly munching on the commoner food. She had never seen him eat at Wac Donald's; the regulars always ate out at the best restaurants while she just bought from convenience stores and Wac Donald's, if she could afford it.

Seeing him reach towards the mountain of fries in front of them, Elena couldn't help but smile, happy that she was finally able to spend time with him in an atmosphere that she felt at home with. The bitter taste of what transpired earlier that afternoon slowly turned into something sweet as her humiliation was replaced by a good memory—one that she will always treasure.

Kabaji quietly watched as Elena formed a mountain of ketchup on a tissue paper and promptly bathed her fries in them. She had a smile on her face; the tears had already disappeared. He realized that she was watching him take a bite of his cheeseburger; he looked it her in mid-bite, a question floating in his eyes.

Elena looked down, embarrassed. "Sorry, that was rude. It's just that it's so rare for me to see you this relaxed. Whenever you're with the other regulars, you're always competing, whether it be food or some other sport; and Kabaji-senpai disappears when he's copying someone. I'm just glad he's with me right now."

Kabaji gave her the usual stare—or it seemed. There was something in his eyes, something she couldn't quite understand.

Since they were engrossed in each other's company, they failed to notice the table just a few feet away from them.

"Well well, what do we have here." Hajime Mizuki twirled a lock of his hair as he watched the odd pair share the mountain of fries in front of them.

"Hyoutei's Copy Monster is on a date with a junior. How very delicious. Nfu nfu nfu nfu~" he continued his observation, unaware that a couple of booths behind him, Atobe watched like a hawk, his burger in front of him untouched.

"Are you going to eat that?" Shishido asked him, popping the last bite of his own burger in his mouth. Gakuto drank his green ice cream float while keeping his eyes on the odd couple. "Huh, looks like they're enjoying it. I wonder what they're talking about."

"Probably what they talk about at the school benches every after practice." Hiyoshi blandly drank his soda as Jiro tried not to fall asleep on his meal.

Choutarou's eyes went wide. "Ehh? They hang out after practice? How did you know, Hiyoshi?"

Hiyoshi kept his silence as he quietly chewed. Clicking his tongue, Atobe picked his burger using his thumb and forefinger in disgust, irritated. "And what is this supposed to be?"

"It's a burger." Choutarou answered meekly as Atobe frowned at all the oil and cholesterol.

"And I am supposed to put this in my mouth?"

"Well, that's the idea. So are you going to eat that?" Shishido pointed at the burger.

Atobe coolly tossed the burger to him. "Here."

After a few moments, Gakuto suddenly and urgently pointed out. "They're leaving! Quick!"

* * *

><p>Elena was conscious of the distance between them; all she had to do was lift her arm and she'll be able to reach him. But she restrained herself, since she wanted him to be the one to make the first move. It was surprising since Moo-chan took the initiative and led her to the zoo. She had wanted to pinch herself to check if she was dreaming: they were actually on a date.<p>

Passing by a cage of monkeys, one of them suddenly swung to the bars, its bright red butt right in Elena's face while it jumped with much energy and noise. It had red fur and a face that looked like it smashed itself on the brick wall. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Senpai, that monkey reminds me of Mukahi-senpai."

Kabaji stared at the monkey that she was pointing at, shaking its booty at them while making high pitched, squeals and grunts.

"Oh no she didn't!" Gakuto growled and attempted leave the bushes where the Hyotei Regulars hid, only to be stopped barely by Oshitari.

Jiro was laughing at Gakuto's expense when Elena pointed at a sloth that was sleeping, dangling from a tree while its saliva ran from its open mouth to the ground. "And that one is Akutagawa-senpai!"

Jiro almost choked and it was Gakuto's turn to laugh at him.

They passed by a cage with a lone cheetah inside. Its sallow eyes looked malnourished and insomniac, with a bandage on its right temple and a scar on its cheek. It was so thin that it looked like that it was going to drop dead at any second. "Ah! Look, look—that cheetah looks like Shishido-senpai don't you think?"

"I DO NOT!" Shishido shouted before Choutarou clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him back to their hiding place.

A crocodile suddenly snapped from the pool cage beside Elena and Kabaji, making her jump. The crocodile had a clump of brown grass on its head; apparently, the birds had made its head into an impromptu nest while it was sleeping.

"….Hiyoshi-senpai?"

The other regulars made it a point not to look at him. If they did, they would have seen his eyes widen and openly glare at the crocodile.

"Gekokujou: make it to the top of the food chain by eating everything in your path." Gakuto smirked and looked away when Hiyoshi focused his glare on the red-head.

"Crocodiles eat monkeys, Mukahi-senpai." He icily told him.

Elena saw a cage filled with fluffy white rabbits and squatted in front of it, sighing dreamily with Kabaji squatting right beside her. "I love bunnies. They're so adorable and cute and harmless and helpless!"

One gray colored, brown eyed rabbit with was apart from the rest, its whiskers shaking left and right, as if it wanted to sneeze. It had black fur around its neck, much like a necklace. "Oh so cute! Ohtori-senpai!" she looked at her companion who suddenly stood up, his eyes focusing on something else.

Kabaji had fixed his attention to a big, yellow eyed owl, with circles around its eyes as if it had round, wire-rimmed glasses. It was perched on a tree and watched everyone silently

"Wow, sharp eyes Senpai! That one's Oshitari-senpai!"

"WHAT? That's UNFAIR! Why is Yuushi an owl?"

"At least senpai-tachi is not helpless and harmless. Why am I a rabbit?" Choutarou looked depressed.

Atobe ignored their whining as his eyes focused on Kabaji and Elena, the weight in his heart getting heavier by the moment. When he felt that he was about to be pulled down, Kabaji raised his hand and pointed at a cage, muttering one word: "Atobe."

Elena felt a stab in her heart and her confidence shake a little when she heard Kabaji said _his _name. Atobe still owned him. She lifted her gaze on the lion and her eyes almost popped out of her head: the lion's golden, almost white colored mane was layered and parted in the middle, each side looking like it was brushed outwards away from the eyes—in short, it had the same hair as Atobe, complete with a mole below his right eye. The lion raised a paw to its cheek to scratch it, stopping just beside the mole; Elena shuddered since it was the very same pose that Atobe does whenever he does his Insight. But her attention on the lion was short-lived: just behind the lion's cage was another one occupied by a massive, brown bear. The bear didn't inspire any twinge of fear in her; it stared at her with quiet, soulful eyes, unbelievably big despite its hunched back.

Kabaji looked at Elena, noticing her blush as she stared at the big, brown, quiet bear.

Atobe felt the weight in his heart lift, his breathing lighter now that he was assured of his place in Kabaji's world. Still the King. Now he'll do a little test of his own—to see if she has what it takes to replace him. As if he'd let her.

"T-That lion looks like Atobe." Oshitari stared.

"Hey, are you guys sure this isn't some kind of prank?" Shishido looked around for any hidden cameras.

"What's with this zoo anyway?" Gakuto looked around; his eyes went wide as he saw the name of the zoo on the signboard: Hiyoutei Zoo.

"EHHHHHHH?"

A/N: Thanks to Walaakongkwenta and FreyjaCartagena for our late night convos and the inspiration LOL. Review please. Will try to write the next chapter before Monday


	4. The Tutorial

A/N: All the words in italics are in ENGLISH and the rest are in Japanese ^^

Elena dropped her English books on the teacher's table, giving a bright smile to the Hyotei Regulars occupying the seats, facing her. For some reason she could not fathom, Atobe had told her that he will allow her to date Moo-chan on the condition that she would be an English tutor the regulars after class, just before practice. It was for Moo-chan; and it was English so how hard can it be?"

"Alright guys, I have asked you all to prepare a sentence in English so I could gauge how well you know the language. The questions I will ask—or most of them—will be in English so you could practice your comprehension. Since most of you are in your senior years, I think this will be a breeze, right?"

A wave of chuckles arose from them, all of them confident and obviously aiming for the top spot. Only Shishido looked nervous, despite the bravado and the smile that he was trying to put up.

"_Alright, we'll start with Akutagawa-senpai. Can you please stand in front of the class?"_

Jiro skipped to the front of the class, excited. "Alright! Here I go-_I am ready to do the dead!_"

Elena raised an eyebrow, staring wide eyed at him. "So, you're a necrophiliac, Akutagawa-senpai?"

"Ehh? Of course not, Rena-chan! Where did you get that weird idea?"

"…Senpai, it's '_deed_', not '_dead_'."

" Oh sorry-_I forgeted_."

"I '_forgot_'."

"Eh? What did you forget, Rena-chan?" Jiro blinked at her as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Nothing senpai—can you give me your sentence?"

Jiro opened his mouth enthusiastically—then closed it again. He frowned as he looked up, scratching his head. "I forgot my sentence…_My brain is nothing_."

"Are you telling me that there's nothing in your brain or that you forgot your sentence?"

"Ah yes! That one!"

"Which one?" Elena stared at him, wanting him to just spit it out and save her the torture.

"You don't have to be mean, Rena-chan. I just forgot what I was going to say." He pouted at her. By the time Jiro sat, Elena was looking at Oshitari with hopeful eyes as he stood in the middle of the room; she knew that the tensai of Hyoutei would be decent. She looked at the empty seat at the back and turned to Oshitari.

"_Where is Kabaji-senpai?_"

Oshitari adjusted his glasses, their lenses reflecting the light as he lifted his head to answer her query.

"_Kabaji is absenting today. He have neckache for forth day._"

Needless to say, Elena was shocked as she stared at him, not knowing what the hell was going on. "_A-A neckache? I'm afraid I don't understand._"

"_A neckache." _Oshitari placed a hand on his neck and then pointed at his throat. "_You understanding me?_"

"_You mean to say that he has sore throat?"_ Elena wasn't sure if she should ask how he knew seeing that her Moo-chan barely says anything anyway. "_So senpai, can you give us your sentence?"_

"_In contest, I portraited Gakuto not good so I am on a hard place. I am under the first place."_

Gakuto suddenly laughed. "_Oh Yuushi, you're so punny!_"

Elena couldn't find anything funny—hell, she hasn't even started on how to make heads or tails of what Oshitari said. And Gakuto actually got it right: Oshitari made a pun. A very painful pun.

"Oshitari-senpai, _you're saying that you entered a contest and painted Gakuto, but it was not so good so you only got second place, right?"_

"_Yes. I said that."_

"You should have said '_During a contest, I did not draw Gakuto that well so I got second place._'"

Oshitari adjusted his glasses. "I see."

She took another deep breath before turning to Choutarou. "How about you, Ootori-senpai, _could you please stand in front and deliver your sentence?"_

Choutarou smiled sheepishly while scratching his head as he walked towards the front of the classroom that they reserved just for the tutorial that afternoon. Elena couldn't help but smile at him as she forgot her growing exasperation—one can't really stay stressed once they have gazed upon his 'nice guy' smile.

"Alright senpai, _begin._"

Choutarou smile before opening his mouth. "_Today is many raining-it is pouring cat and dog!_" He turned to Elena, grinning. "How was that, Rena-chan? I used an idiom!"

It took all of Elena's willpower to keep herself from banging her head on the table. "Anou, senpai?"

He looked at her so earnestly that she didn't have the heart to tell him that only one cat and dog fell from the sky. "That was…a good attempt, senpai. _Next is Shishido-sen—_"

Shishido held up his hands, sweat trickling down his forehead as his eyes gave her a glare that was probably meant to intimidate her—if he didn't look like he was terrified that she was going to eat him. "_Don't english me! I'm panic!_"

Hiyoshi scoffed. "If Shishido is too scared to take his turn, then I suppose I could humour him and go ahead." He stood and confidently strode to the front, taking Elena and the other regulars aback. "I did not prepare a sentence—however, you may ask me any question and I will answer."

"A-Alright." Elena smiled despite herself. Maybe all hope wasn't lost after all—everyone was sure, after all, that the one who would inherit the captaincy after Atobe graduates would be him. "_Can you tell me what 'to inherit' means?_

Hiyoshi smirked, as if amused that she didn't come up with a harder question for him. "_To i__nherit. Thats means is get money from dead people_

Everyone just stared. "So…senpai, if I rob a grave of a dead person, that means I _inherit_ his possessions?"

Shishido burst out laughing. "What the hell, Hiyoshi? I thought you were good at this!"

"At least I tried—_I'm not panic._"

Choutarou held up his hands, coming in between them. "Now now calm down—_Do not brother other. Hyoutei is family, yes?_"

Hiyoshi glared at Shishido, his ego hurt. "_You look family, but I am not._"

Oshitari sighed, fixing his glasses. "_Always fighting—this happen forth times already."_

"_Don't helping them Yuushi, let it mother call Sensei."_

Elena, exhausted and drained of willpower, hit her head repeatedly on the blackboard.

* * *

><p>The sound of the water gushing from the faucet near the courts calmed her as the cool liquid touched her face. She had just excused herself from the tutorial to go freshen up, unable to stand the insanity; the session wasn't over since she still had to listen to Gakuto's sentence and roughly 45 more minutes.<p>

She wiped her face with a tissue paper as she walked dejectedly back to hell. As she reached the front entrance, she stopped as she came face to face with the man that she loved—dragging two racket bags around as usual. He had also stopped and was quietly watching her as she finally reached him.

"K-Kabaji-senpai. I heard from Oshitari-senpai that you had sore throat? How are you feeling?"

He stared for a while before giving her a nod—an indication that he was just fine.

Elena blushed as she stared up at him shyly.

* * *

><p>"This is the first time I've been to Hyotei Gakuen-I'm looking forward to it to tell the truth. But are you sure this is a good idea?" Takashi Kawamura turned to his companion, worried of the consequences of their 'quest'.<p>

"Even if the data provided by Mizuki is dubious, it's still worth checking out." Glasses glinting in the sunlight, Sadaharu Inui stared at Hyotei Gakuen, filled with purpose. "You don't have to come with me if you're so worried." He walked past the gates with Taka-san hurriedly following to keep up with him.

"If I'm so worried, then all the more reason not to leave you alone!-" he bumped Inui who had just suddenly stopped in his tracks. Before Taka could ask what was wrong, he found his eyes following his team mate's line of sight—and saw one of his rivals, the Copy Monster, standing in front of a pretty girl. One would think that they were in the middle of the conversation, save for their silence and the contact that their eyes made with one another.

"Is that…her?" Taka blinked in disbelief.

"Seems so." Inui already had his notebook open and was scribbling coolly in it.

Kabaji gave her one last nod and a grunt before he made his way to the courts to prepare for practice. After seeing him, Elena felt energized, fisting her hands in front of her and nodding to herself. "Yes! I can do it! All for Moo-chan!"

"Excuse me." A voice from behind startled her, making her jump. She turned, irritated but her remark died in her throat. "Y-You're from Seishun Gakuen."

"Yes. I would just like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." The man in glasses coolly told her as he poised his pen over a page of his notebook. "What is your name and how long have you been going out with Kabaji Munehiro?"

"I'm not going to answer that!" Elena felt the blood rise to her face—she couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"It's rude to ask those kinds of questions, Inui—" a couple of girls ran past Taka, taking him by surprise as they bumped his shoulder and made him spill his racket on the ground.

Elena bent down to pick it up, touched by his kindness. She remembered that he was the player who sent Moo-chan to the hospital; although she harboured a grudge against him because of that, she couldn't deny the fact that he was a nice guy and probably had little choice at that time. "Here." She handed the racket to Taka.

Inui gaped. "W-Wait a minute-"

"MOERUZE, _BAAHNING_!" Taka was suddenly like a different person—but Elena didn't pay the switch in personality any mind. There was something else bothering her as she reached her breaking point.

"_It's BURNING, not BAANING. Enunciate your R's properly!"_

"_GRAATO SPIRIT!"_

"_It's GREAT! Not GRAATO!"_

"_WHAAT? I CAN'T UNDASTAND!"_

"_What' there to undERstand?" _Elena stormed off but was followed promptly by Kawamura.

"_DON'T ANGGURY!"_

"_Don't be ANGRY!'_

"_I'M NOTSU ANGGURY!"_

"_Why am I even bothering to correct you? AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

Elena ran all over campus with a Taka-san in burning mode right behind her.

Inui, seeing that Kawamura is not going to leave Elena alone anytime soon, placed a call to Fuji. "Send Momoshiro and Kaidou immediately. Kawamura just entered his burning mode."

* * *

><p>"Where's that girl?" Gakuto pouted. "I haven't even given my sentence yet!"<p>

Oshitari was about to say something before the door burst open-Elena ran in, followed by Kawamura with a racket.

"What is Seigaku doing here?" Shishido was instantly on his feet.

"_Leave me ALONE!"_

"Not until you admit _I HABU GOODO ENGRISH!"_

"_NEVER!"_

"_COMU ONO BAYBEE!_

"Kawamura-senpai!" Takeshi Momoshiro ran into the door with Kaoru Kaidou right behind him.

"What's the meaning of this?" Shishido demanded as Momo and Kaidou took each of Kawamura's arms, trying to drag him away. Echizen was right behind them, standing just outside the door.

"Come on Senpai—stop it already!" Momoshiro shouted as Oshitari smirked.

"Well well, so you're here. How about you call Kikumaru and we have a rematch, right here, right now?"

"Ehh? Talking big even if you and your partner lost to me and Kikumaru-senpai?"

Kaidou on the other hand was glaring at Shishido

"Ha, you came here to take your loss back, _Sune—ku?"_

"Psssh! I'll make you taste my _Boomerangu Sune—ku._"

By this time, Momoshiro was shouting at Oshitari. "I'll take you on by myself-you'll bow before my _Dunko Smashi_!"

"_IT'S DUNK SMASH!"_

All of them almost jumped out of their shoes as they face a very pissed off Elena.

"_And it's Snake, not SUNE-KU!"_

"What's up with her?" Momoshiro whispered to Oshitari, who just shrugged, as perplexed as the next guy.

Echizen smirked, pulling his cap low. "_You stiru habu lotsu to go."_

"_It's 'You still have lots to go'! Are you sure you grew up in the States?" _Elena shouted at him before marching out of the room, leaving a shocked audience behind her.

* * *

><p>I wanted to scream. Now I know why that self-obsessed diva had so insisted on tutoring his lackeys-he wanted to make me crawl on my knees and kill myself by banging my head on the table. I marched towards the courts, wanting to see him to calm myself before I broke the 5th commandment. As usual, he stood out like a mountain in a landscape of humans, loyally at his so-called master's beck and call. I stared at him, waiting for him to notice, pouring my will into my stare as my heart called out to him silently. Whether he heard my quiet cry or through sheer coincidence, he looked at me. And miraculously, he placed one foot in front of the other, startling the demon, Keigo Atobe, as if Moo-chan was an inanimate object that suddenly moved on it's own free will. He stopped right in front of me and I saw my vision of him blur as the tears stung my eyes.<p>

Seeing my distress, he lifted a hand and placed it on my head, warming me to my very toes as he uttered six little words that served as the my lifesaver just as I felt myself sinking to the bottom of the sea:.

"_Hold on. You can do it."_

The enunciation was perfect; the accent was British.

A/N: I didn't mean any offense nor discrimination when I wrote this piece so no flames please ^^ English is also my second language—the inspiration came from my time as an English tutor for other ESL students haha. This is strictly for everyone's enjoyment!


	5. The First Spark

"Are the preparations complete?" Keigo Atobe, the Ice Emperor of Hyotei, inquired of his subjects as he delicately placed the porcelain cup to his lips, sipping his Earl Grey while one dainty finger was up in the air.

"Of course." Oshitari's glasses glinted, reflecting the chandelier lights of the marble, gold and scarlet foyer of Atobe's massive home. He handed Atobe a piece of paper while he explained. "We've taken a few liberties with the itinerary, but I'm confident that it's up to your standards."

"Not bad." Atobe glanced at Munehiro Kabaji; the giant was standing at the side, aided by Choutarou Ootori by arranging the collar of the former's shirt. Kabaji stood quietly as usual, his back hunched as Choutarou happily chattered.

"You look great, Kabaji!" he grinned as he finished with his task and placed his hands on his own hips, surveying his handiwork. He had dressed Kabaji in a light blue collared shirt under a light grey cotton vest and grey-green cargo pants. To complete the outfit, Choutarou threw in a jacket with a darker shade of grey.*

"Aah, good work, Choutarou."

"Thanks, Atobe!"

"What's the point of this whole date anyway? Why do we have to get involved?" Shishido grumbled from the sofa. Hiyoshi was sitting right in front of him, arms crossed while he twitched, as if itching to take his tennis racket and practice by himself.

Gakuto was enjoying himself as he took pictures. "The two of you are such a buzz kill! This is our Kabaji's first date after all—aren't you excited?" he grinned; there was a certain twinkle in his eyes.

"A date! A date! A date! I'm so excited! This is so wonderful! Ne ne ne Kabaji, how does it feel like to go on one?" Jiro was alive, alert, awake and energized as he looked at the giant with a big smile on his face and large, shining eyes. "A date with your girlfriend-" he suddenly stopped. "Girl….friend…waaaaah! Kabaji, you have a girlfriend already? Wooooow, amazing! I'm so envious! I want one too! I'm going to get one for sure! Next time I'm going on a date too!" Jiro was practically bouncing on his feet, his smiled wide while a blush tinted his cheeks.

"Jiro, she is not his girlfriend—Ore-sama has yet to give his permission." Although it looked as if Atobe just took another sip of his tea, the undertone in his voice was laced with steel. "This is merely a little reward for tutoring the regulars in English, na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Eeeeh? Rena-chan is not your girlfriend? But you two look so cute!" Jiro looked disappointed.

"Anyway, guys," Choutarou smiled, nervously looking at Atobe and the sudden change in his demeanor, "Kabaji is ready and all we have to do is wait for Rena—"

The doorbell abruptly rang, interrupting him. Atobe glanced at the antique grandfather clock in the foyer. "Just in time."

As the butler ushered Elena in, Gakuto lifted his camera to take a shot-

-and abruptly stop as his eyes widened and felt his jaw almost hit the floor. Oshitari's glasses glinted as Atobe slowly placed his tea cup on its saucer.

The first part that caught the eye were the legs—the feet that were nestled in black, low-heeled shoes were attached to a pair of shapely legs wrapped with thick, black stockings. Just above the thighs, gray mini-shorts were sported along with an off-shouldered white blouse—to complete the ensemble, an empire cut vest overlapped the blouse, emphasizing a few 'assets'. The last was the face: her make-up was light with earth tones, her long straight hair framing her face as the stones in her headband and earrings glinted from the light cast by the chandelier.

"What are you wearing?" Atobe drawled after a moment of silence.

Elena blushed and was instantly conscious as she ran a hand through her hair. "W-What? Is there something wrong?"

Atobe opened his mouth to say yes and make her go home and change when all of a sudden Jiro let out a shout.

"WOOOOOOOW! Rena-chan, it's amazing! You don't even look like the same person! You look like a girl-a very pretty girl!

Elena briefly contemplated whether she would break the antique Ming vase to her left on Jiro's head.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Akutagawa-senpai."

"Well, then. We should start." Oshitari handed Elena the itinerary. "All you have to do is follow this list—the chauffeur has already been briefed and will take you to the locations.

Elena scanned them and felt a cold sweat form at her back-all of the locations were high-end and she had no clue as to the etiquettes involved. The first on the list had her balking: dinner at an expensive French restaurant.

"W-Wait! Moo-cha—Kabaji-senpai doesn't like French food!"

"Think of it as a once in a lifetime opportunity for you—after all, it's not like a peasant like you can even dream to afford that kind of place; but worry not, for today, Ore-sama will make all your dreams come true." He smirked as he placed his cup down, the sound of china against china signalling the end of the conversation.

Elena glared but any protest that was supposed to come withered away as her eyes locked on the man that she loved. It was obvious that what she saw pleased her, as evidenced by the gentle blush on her cheeks. Kabaji just stared at her quietly, with nary a reaction on his face.

As Atobe's eyes narrowed, he failed to notice Oshitari and Gakuto exchanging furtive glances, which the other regulars studiously tried to ignore

* * *

><p>Inside the car, Elena's heart raced as she sat beside her senpai, an inch away from heaven. She fiddled with her hair and tried to think of a good way to start a conversation. One liners weren't her forte, so maybe she could crack a joke? Ask something about him to break the ice? Should she compliment him? Asking about the weather was so lame-<p>

"Nice weather today, huh?" the driver told them, his aqua eyes reflected at the rear view mirror, looking at them..

Elena sighed and just smiled. "Yes, it's very sunny."

"Tell me about it—I hate it!" the driver suddenly shouted in his baritone. Elena blinked. "But I thought you said it was nice?"

"You wouldn't normally open a conversation by saying you hate the weather, would'ya?"

"Well, you have a point—"

"Bah, you wouldn't understand—everyday this hip o'mine acts up like there's a little flamenco dancer doin' a river dance when the sun shines!"

"Err, isn't that supposed to be every time it's cold out?"

"So you're saying you know more than me, huh, punk? I oughta hit you whippersnapper for back talking like that!"

Elena blinked—she couldn't make heads nor tails of this driver; one minute, he's an old man, the next he was a gangster.

"Back in my day, when I was a wee bit lad, about seven years old—or was it 8? Anyway, there was this girl…"

And the good ol' driver practically destroyed any semblance of romantic atmosphere on their way to the restaurant, and still kept talking as he pulled over in front of the doors.

"—then I threw that liver spread sandwich at that lion. I tell you, it wasn't easy since my rheumatism was acting up but the ambassador—"

Elena tried to pull Kabaji out of the car and almost flew when he moved towards her. She slammed the car door shut and took a deep breath. She shook her annoyance away and looked down. She blushed when she found that she was still holding Kabaji's wrist and abruptly let go.

"Um, sorry about that senpai. S-so, shall we go?" she abruptly walked up the steps with Kabaji silently following her. After their reservation checked out, the maitre d' led them to a corner table marked 'reserved'.

Elena nervously followed, eyeing the crystal glasses and roses on each table; the starkness of the white cloth elegantly contrasted with the burgundy carpet and the blood red velvet drapes. Violin music played in the background, the soft yellow lighting adding to the ambience.

"Wow, Atobe pulled all the stops on this one." Elena had pulled up one of the chairs and sat on it before hearing a sickening 'crack'. The next thing she knew, she was about to kiss the floor when a pair of strong hands grabbed and pulled her back. She found herself staring into the gentlest brown eyes, eyes filled with worry and an unspoken question. Elena wasn't exactly sure how long they stared there, her nestled close to him and him having his arms wrapped around her.

"Damn!" Gakuto hissed from behind a potted plant near the kitchens, his camera in his hands. "The chair trick didn't work, Yuushi!"

"Patience, Gakuto. She can't be that lucky forever." Oshitari adjusted his glasses while the waiters ignored them. They, after all, made 'special' arrangements for the dear 'tutor'.

"Guys, this is just mean." Choutaro pleaded. "Why do we have to ruin their date?"

"And why do I have to be here?" Shishido complained from beside him.

"We're not ruining anything. We're just adding a little 'spice' in their lives." Oshitari smirked. "Besides, do you deny the fact that you had as much hand in this as the rest of us?"

Shishido grumbled while Hiyoshi kept his arms crossed. "I still think this is a waste of time. And if Atobe finds out-"

"He won't unless anyone tells him." Gakuto glared at Hiyoshi. Jiro was mercifully sleeping in the corner during the whole exchange.

Elena felt his strength envelop her, her blood heating her face, coloring it with a light shade of pink. And from his eyes, her gaze travelled down his nose, his lips—

A face popped in between them. "Ooh lala! Very sorry about zat, madamoiselle!"

Elena jumped out of Kabaji's arms, ruining another moment as the clipped moustache and goatee of the waiter moved as he talked, the blue eye behind his monocle shiny while the other one was apologetic.

"Oui oui, 'ere, let me get anozer chair for you." He pulled out a chair from some other random table and promptly kicked the remaining pieces of the first chair away roughly. "So sorry, dis chairs, oui oui, so fragile! It cannot handle too much perhaps."

A vein appeared in Elena's temple as she felt her blood boil and her flush from embarassment. "I am not heavy. Your termite infested chairs are just too old!"

"Of course madame, oui oui, tiz the chair's fault!" he set the new one beside her, patting the velvet cushion to invite her to sit. Elena glared at him, eyeing a piece of pointed wood from the old chair and imagining herself stabbing the condescending waiter. "Madamoiselle. Not Madam."

"Oui, of course madamoiselle!"

Kabaji silently took a seat before Elena could beat the crap out of the goateed, moustached, monocled jerk. Sighing in defeat, she carefully sat on the chair and tested if. Satisfied with the results, her gaze returned to the waiter; he had a couple of menus in one arm and was smiling a little too brightly.

"Oui oui! 'Tiz such a loverly couple 'non? What may I be getting you?"

He thrust the menu in Elena's face, rattling her as she took it mindlessly. She was conscious of Kabaji was quietly sitting right in front of her—adding to the fact that their waiter was overly enthusiastic.

Panic bubbled inside her as she scanned the selection; she couldn't understand a single thing.

"May I interest you in ze haus specialty, oui oui?"

"Err—"

"House special it is!" he quickly retrieved the menu and rushed to the kitchens while Elena was still recovering from the quick succession of events that had transpired in ten seconds, give or take. Until she realized that they were alone for the first time.

Kabaji was hunched as he stared at her silently from across the table, his face lacking any form of reaction. Elena brushed her hair back, conscious of his eyes upon her: was there something on her face? Didn't he like what he saw? Was if her lipstick smudged? She hoped that he wasn't bored. She wondered what would be a good line to break the ice.

"Senpai, earlier, with the chair. I mean, thank you. You know, I never really expected it to break like that—I mean, true, I'm not that skinny and I may not have the ideal waist line but I'm definitely not fat and—oh." Elena stopped dead as she realized what she just said. "Err, forget I said anything. Umm. Nice weather we're having today."

Elena made an inner face palm at herself, still sporting her smile and cheerfulness in an attempt to salvage the situation. She looked at the glass of water in front of her, at a loss as to what to do. She wanted their first date to be memorable for him and what frustrates her is that she was at the perfect position but was so helpless at the same time. She knew that if the silence was gong to be broken, it would have to be from her side. But what to ask him?

As the moment stretched uncomfortably, she picked the glass of water and drank to ease her nervousness; she set it down and started to run her finger on the rim, reflecting her uneasiness. It made an echo at first—then a sound: a chime.

Kabaji focused his eyes on her finger running on the rim of the glass; Elena saw his interest and stopped. She looked at the glass then back at him, a shy smile forming on her face. Lifting the glass to her lips then setting it down, she continued the motion of her finger—this time, the note was higher. A little while later, another echo was heard—and then a chime. Lower this time.

Elena glanced at Kabaji who was copying her. Despite the various chatter and noise around them, the only thing that she could hear were the sounds that they made, joining together and melding in harmony: hers was the soft, high chime while his the deep, powerful echo. Music that was made by the two of them.

Their eyes met for the second time. And then there was a connection—

-that was abruptly broken as a huge plate was dropped between them, shaking the table and their glasses.

"Oopsie! Oui oui do forgive me! 'Ere is ze specialty of ze house—_escargot_ and _pate de foie gras_! We also have _steak tartare_!"

Elena shut her eyes, shuddering. The _foie gras_ and the _tartare_ she could take but…

"Take the _escargot_ away."

"Eh? I mean, Oui? But madame-"

"Just do it, _please_" she felt bile rise to her throat; the only thing that kept her from throwing up was not destroying someone else's expensive carpet but letting Moo-chan see embarrass herself any further. She couldn't even bear to look at them. Perfect time and place for her phobia to act up.

"As you wish, mademoiselle." The waiter took the plate away and left them. She picked her fork up and tasted a little of both dishes. Careful not to let her disgust show in her expression, she looked at Moo-chan-and found that he didn't even lift his fork.

He really didn't like French food.

Putting her fork down, she took her purse as she stood and rounded the table. "Let's go." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the restaurant, into the street and into the sun. Spotting a convenience store a nearby, she held his hand as she led him, her stomach growling.

Sitting across one another inside the 24 hour convenience store, Elena smiled as she bit into her microwave heated sandwich, watching Kabaji eat gyuudon from a Styrofoam bowl. Their meal was far from high class, but it was the best she had ever tasted—and she had a feeling Moo-chan felt the same as he looked up at her.

This date has started to look up.

A/N:

Escargot – French dish composed of snails. Eww

Pate De Foie Gras – fattened goose liver

Steak Tartare – raw minced meat dish

*Yes, it was one of the casual outfits that Ryo Washimi wore in Tenimyu


End file.
